


Unforgettable

by rumandcocaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumandcocaine/pseuds/rumandcocaine
Summary: Emma's death brings light to Regina and Emma's affair. Hook finds out and confronts Regina but ironically feels a need to protect her and care for her. They both find solace in each other but just for one night...





	Unforgettable

Droplets of sorrow dripped onto Regina's thigh as she sat chin to chest on the edge of the bed. After a month of denial and silent agony, she had finally let the painful reality of Emma's death sink in. The despair suffocated her and ripped at the pit of her stomach like violence itself had manifested in her guts. She was crippled. She was devastated. Her only other feeling was the desire to be met with the same fate as Emma. Regina strong but she hadn't felt such deep pain since Daniel passed. Her greatest fear was letting anyone in only to lose them again and now it's happened. She couldn't help but think herself a fool.

She peeled open her exhausted brown eyes and let the cool midnight breeze blow over them. The curtains swayed in the air like ribbons on a spring day and she almost felt herself at ease. But the brief moment of peace was interrupted by a light knocking on her bedroom door. Regina frantically wiped at her eyes and flicked away the bit of tears that spilled from her eyelids. After smoothing her hair down she took one last breath before answering the knock in a weak voice.

"Yes?"

They knocked again.

"Henry, is that you?"

"It's Hook."

"Hook?" She thought. It must have been a magic emergency in town. There's no other reason why he'd come all the way to her home and her room, right? But couldn't he have just called?

"Uh. Come in."

Hook cracked the door open and peered around only step back and look away once seeing Regina was in her night gown.

"Sorry, Regina. You're indecent."

"It's fine, Hook. I'm... decent enough."

He pushed the door open again with a puppy dog expression. While Regina was alright with Hook seeing her in her bed wear, it was an unfamiliar side of her he hadn't seen. Her cheeks were pink and bare while her body was small and vulnerable. Their relationship was tumultuous at best so Regina in such a softened state was unsettling for him.

"Hi... how are you?" He asked.

"I'm... fine. Hook, what are you doing here? It's midnight and I don't even think you've ever been in my house let alone my room." Even while fragile she was able to muster some sass in her tone. "Has something happened?"

"No, nothing's happened I just... The front door was open and I..." He nervously stammered.

"Hook, you're not making any sense."

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"... why? We aren't exactly chummy." She rolled her eyes.

"Regina. I know you loved her too."

"W-who?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Emma."

Her heart sank. There's no way he was talking about Emma, right? She and Emma spent the last two years sneaking around and hiding their affair at any cost. They were careful, more than careful... or so she thought.

"I- of course I loved her. She gave birth to my son."

"That's not what I mean, Regina, and you know it." Hook fully entered the room now and the door shut behind him.

Regina swallowed hard and realized Hook probably had some undeniable evidence to prove her and Emma's affair. There was no use in pretending she was clueless as it would only make it worse once Hook explains how he knows.

"You know." Regina's gaze hardened.

"I do."

"How."

"A couple week's back I found her diary. Other than a few entries here and there about me, the rest were about what you two had."

Regina nodded slowly.

"But I think I've always known. Just didn't wanna believe it." Hook continued.

"So are you here for some kind of revenge because I promise you will lose and as badly as I want to kill you, Henry can't afford to lose anymore family so I'm asking you to please just don't."

"Regina," Hook's voice was soft. "I'm not here for revenge, I just... no one understands what it was like to lose her the way we do. We loved her differently."

"I don't know how to talk about losing her."

"Neither do I. But we could try."

"Hook, I can't." Her eyes welled and she looked away.

An empathetic, teary expression befell his face. He walked to the side of the bed where Regina sat and joined her at her side. She turned away even further to hide her crying eyes.

"You're not alone, Regina." He spoke softly. "You can turn to me."

"How can I when you're the one who stood in between her and I? How can I turn to the person who was good enough when I wasn't?" She turned to face him.

"Because it was never about me, Regina. When I first read Emma's diary I was angry. I felt betrayed. I was madly in love with her, I married her and yet she was sleeping someone else." He paused. "But as I read on, I realized that if we weren't living in the world we're in today, she'd have been with you. She was with me out of fear. She was with you out of love. The more I read the more sorry I felt. I can't imagine what it was like for her, not being able to be who she really was."

"You really believe that?" Regina gazed over his face to check for sincerity and much to her surprise, she found it.

"I do."

"How are you so okay with all this?" She asked.

"To be honest, Regina, I don't know. I just know Emma couldn't help not being attracted to me the way I was to her. She loved me as best as she could and she sacrificed herself for all of us. It's hard to be mad at that."

Regina met his baby blue eyes and felt her defenses slowly breaking down. Perhaps she really wasn't alone in all this.

"You know, I spent all this time wishing I could have been in your place. Wishing I didn't have to hide our love, getting to do something as simple as holding her hand in public, to be the one she met at the end of the isle. I still want those things of course. But maybe... maybe-"

"Maybe it's me who should've envied you." He finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I've never told anyone about us. Not even Zelena."

"How does it feel?"

"Admittedly... it feels good."

A small smile stretched on Hook's face before he placed his hand on her knee.

"As I said, you're not alone."

She returned the smile.

"Come here." Hook stood and opened his arms a bit, beckoning her to fill them with an embrace.

"... now you're pushing it."

"Too much?" He laughed.

"Just a bit."

"Well, imagine for a moment that I need it far more than you can fathom."

Regina measured his leather clad body with the same expression Hook had when she started crying before. Sure it was a little bizarre, especially for them, but that barrier had already been crossed. He allowed her to open up about Emma, so the least she could do is be a shoulder for the widow to cry on. She raised off the bed and faced the still open armed Hook before wrapping her own around his waist.

He swaddled her in a tender, yet firm embrace. His nose pressed into her shoulder and breathed in its delicate fragrance. His fingers drowned in her brown locks and clasped at the back of her neck in desperation. Hook didn't understand why he felt so relieved in Regina's arms. Maybe it's because the pain was no longer only his to bear. Maybe everything finally made sense after years of trying to understand Emma's seemingly absent attractions toward him. But Hook didn't need to know why. He only knew he didn't want to let go.

Meanwhile, after much confusion, Regina loosened her tense muscles and allowed Hook's warmth to seep below her skin. She clenched at the back of his jacket and shut her eyes for the duration of that gentle moment they found themselves in.

Hook soften his grip but still held her in his arms. Now they were eye to eye, hip to hip.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"It's me who should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"Coming here, making me feel something other than grief."

"What do you feel now?"

"I feel... safe."

"As do I."

Hook placed his hands on either side of Regina's face.

"Don't forget to lean on me."

"Why is it so important for you that I do?" She asked.

"Because you're the only thing left that makes sense."

Regina's beautifully sorrow ridden face made Hook feel just as vulnerable. There was a desire, a need for him to help heal her, to be there for her through all the pain. He felt himself leaning in to her pink mouth.

Eyes shut, he pressed his lips onto Regina's but she quickly retracted.

"Hook, stop." She tried to push at his chest but his grip was so tight around her body.

"Why." His gaze was almost distraught.

"Because we can't, Hoo-"

"Don't you wanna feel, Regina? Don't you wanna feel something good?" He pressed his forehead onto hers.

"I... I don't... I don't know." She was breathless as Hook passed his hands over the silk covered small of her back.

"You do know. And it's okay. You don't have to do a thing, I'll take care of you." He brushed a bit of his moustache over her mouth and waited for her voice her desires.

After a quiet moment, she curled her arms around Hook's neck and let him hold her even closer. She nuzzled against his forehead and slowly nodded.

They fell into a deep, passionate kiss as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hooked arm propped underneath her bottom as he edged toward the bed to climb on to it. Gently, Hook lowered himself until Regina's head met the satin pillow case.

The tip of his tongue caressed Regina's bottom lip then swirled around the tip of her own. She whimpered as he tasted her red wine flavored mouth. Her kisses melted in his mouth like a morsel of milk chocolate on a Summer day. He couldn't help but moan into her. Overwhelmed but the heat of the moment, Hook paused and parted their lips.

"Don't stop, Hook. Please don't stop, I wanna feel good," she hushed into his ear as she clawed his hair and leather. "Make me feel good, Killian."

He rose to his knees and stripped off his jacket, his vest then his black button up shirt. Now his chest was bare with only thick, manly hair coursing over it. Lowering himself once more, he kissed and nibbled on Regina's neck.

Her pussy swelled underneath his gyrating hips. Tender neck kisses weakened her limbs as she finally was able to pass her fingertips over his bare back. His kisses trailed down to her breasts. The loose straps to her nightgown dangled off her shoulder and made it easy for Hook to pull down. The off white silk was now around her abdomen, panties and nipples exposed.

He massaged her breasts as he kissed down her belly. His tongue licked circles around her belly button then passed it over both of her hips. She started to squirm underneath his touch as the yearning for his mouth between her legs deepened with every lap. Wetness seeped from her slit as his lips kissed her inner thighs.

Hook's baby blues gazed up at her as the warmth of his breath coated her now glistening folds. Squirming violently now, he held one hip while resting his hook on her belly to tame her bucking body. Slowly, he widened his tongue licked from her opening, through her inner lips then to the very tip of her throbbing clit. He hummed at her divine taste. It was like honeysuckle and rose water, oozing with candy-like sweetness.

Her bad arched slightly off the bed as pleasure rippled through her core each time he stroked over her button. She lifted off the bed completely, mouth gaped, to watch as his tongue danced around her most fragile parts.

"Lie back down, love." He mumbled and she complied.

As he took her clit in his mouth entirely, his two fingers slipped inside her tight passion cove and curled to her upper wall, coaxing her to come hither. Her legs and belly began to tremble and she raked her hands through his thick hair.

"Oh god... god it's so good, baby!" She moaned.

He hummed with her clit between his lips which vibrated deep into her core. He sucked and flicked relentlessly, hearing her breaths turn to gasps.

"Ah.. aaahh... aaaaahh... H-Hook." She panted as her pleasure erupted to the surface.

Her eyes rolled behind the lids as her back arched sharply off the bed. She dug her nails into the pillows then was paralyzed by the orgasm that exploded through every inch of her. What felt like an eternity in silent, suffocating ecstasy, she finally let out a guttural moan that filled the room and weakened her.

He flicked out the last of her orgasm and began kissing up her belly again. She trembled and jolted every few seconds, still feeling the remnants of his ministrations. Once to her face, he curled his arms underneath hers then placed a chaste, lingering kiss on her mouth. He rubbed the tip of his nose on hers as they parted then stared deeply into her mocha eyes.

"Hook, I-"

"Shh..." He kissed her again. "You don't have to think. Just let me take care of you."

She nodded.

"Will you stay?"

"As long as you want, love."

"Until the sun comes up. Then you'll go and we'll forget about this."

"How do I forget the unforgettable?"

"You don't. One can only pretend."

"Then for tonight, until we see the sun, let's pretend we're in love. Let's pretend only we exist, like young lovers do." There was a sparkle in his eyes.

"This island is full of noises."

Hook's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"As scared as I may be... as much as pretending to be in love with you makes me cower inside... your words sing my fears away. I want to be unafraid for a little while longer." She whispered.

"Then that's what we'll be. Fearless and in love."

"Fearless and in love."


End file.
